infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous: DeathBattle
This RP is about a battle hosted by Hurst in a different universe to the other RPs. The battle is a fight to the death in an arena where the winner is set free. It's like the Hunger Games. There are three rounds: Round one: Free For All, no karma bombs and you MUST recharge. Round two: Team-Deathmatch, team one- Tom, Sterling, Max, Hunter, John. Team two- Leo, Emma, Yohan, Jade. Round three: All-Out War, everyone bloodlusted, one karma bomb allowed, no recharge needed, no teams. Rules: 1. No morals (Characters try to kill anyone equally even if they love each other or are friends) 2. No escaping the arena (indestructible walls) 3. Flying characters can't fly higher than the range of the closest range fighter 4. No weapons allowed other than weapons they already have or can already make 5. No team ups unless stated otherwise 6. No talking, only threats 7. Only attacks can be written, do not write the effects on the victim of the attack (e.g: He stabs him and he dies) 8. No attacks that the character hasn't used before in other canon RPs/no attacks can be unlocked during the fight 9. Don't add characters, you can only use one character unless stated otherwise 10. Winner is last man standing so you can kill other characters (you can't heal instantly or survive impossible things to continue fighting, be realistic) Let's begin the DeathBattle... Round One '''''Our characters are in a pentagon shape (all five of us) then the fight begins. Tom first targets Hunter and grinds at him then uses a glass shield to ram him. Hunter is knocked down, flash-steps back up, then throws a few Heaven-Piercers at everyone. Leo: Ha! He misses the Heaven-Piercers by just an inch and some of the clothes were swiped off, but then uses fire to boost him up in the air then uses his feet to shoot icy-flames from it at Max then he falls back down on his ice slide to launch water at Emma and Tom. Tom uses his shield to block the heaven piercers and water then uses a obsidian blade to cut through Hunter's leg then turns to Emma and shoots a long line of rapidly shot shards made of obsidian. He shot so many that he needed to recharge so he boosts upwards and drains the windows mid-air then turns into a spiky ball and drops on Leo Hunter kneels, then absorbs the light from the window to heal. He gets back up and fires off Cross-Piercers at everyone, followed by lots of Razers (It's the new name for his heavy attack.) Leo: AGH!! Leo falls into the ground heavily damaged by the spike ball then sees the Cross-Piercers and Razers and then gets hit by those making him fly all the way to the other side of the arena. He coughs out blood then makes water, phase changes it into ice then absorbs it to heal. He then uses rocket boosters to boost himself to everyone and then makes his water tornado under his feet to gain height then launches a giant water stream at everyone. Tom uses his blade to block the water then slides under Emma while cutting her then shoots a subdue rocket at Hunter followed by a grenade Hunter Flash-steps above Leo before Tom attacks, fires a few beams at Leo, then shoots down the grenade and subdue rocket with his Razers ﻿Tom grinds to Hunter and stabs at him with his blade while he was distracted Hunter falls to the ground, recharges and heals, then fires 3 Cross-Piercers at Tom and flash-stepping above Emma and stabbing her from behind with his sword Max goes behind Leo and slashes at him then shoots him '' ''Tom falls to the ground, near death from Hunter's attack, then fires a deadly, lethal, compressed glass shard rocket at Max before bleeding to death '' 'TOM IS DEAD ' ''Max gets hit but manages to deflect some of the damage and falls to the ground'' ' '''Hunter quickly dashes to Max and impales him several times through the back and chest Max is bleeding heavily but manages to shoot his heavy attack at Hunter before he can escape Hunter avoids the attack by flash-stepping above Max. He forms his Flame mask, recharges, then throws several Cross-Piercers at Max while flash-stepping around him, forming an inescapable formation '' Max:This....is over 'he uses the last of his energy to cause an explosion around him but mostly ' 'at Hunter before dying ' 'MAX IS DEAD ' ''Hunter absorbs the fire from the energy to recharge then flash-steps away and fires an over-clocked Flash-bang Light Charge at Leo, detonating in his face Hunter: Fuck this shit. I hate you all.'' Commits suicide via Seppuku, his body exploding violently with no damage to anyone around, instead healing everyone still alive'' HUNTER IS DEAD